<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tease by Mischieftess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881214">The Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess'>Mischieftess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Personal time" is a VERY common euphemism Kara!!, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena needs a day off from the grind of L-Corp, so she begs off of the usual Quality Time with Kara Danvers.</p><p>Kara isn't hurt. She's NOT hurt. But when Lena texts her some gibberish, she feels obligated to go check out her apartment, just in case, and finds something entirely unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello SuperCorps! Please enjoy this ridiculous thing I thought up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lena?” Kara stepped through the balcony door into Lena’s apartment, letting it swing shut behind her as she looked around. Lena had texted her some gibberish minutes before, but when she hadn’t replied to Kara’s questioning text Kara had decided to check on her. She hoped she wasn’t intruding.</p><p> </p><p>It was a rare day off for the busy CEO. Normally, this meant Kara would have gotten to see Lena in borrowed soft, worn-in clothes – Kara’s clothes – for a few hours this evening, while they consumed take-out Thai and Netflix in equal measure, but today Lena had begged off with the excuse that she needed some personal time.</p><p> </p><p>Kara wasn’t hurt that Lena wanted time away from her. She <em>wasn’t</em>. It was just…this had been such a frenetic week. She had been looking forward to their evening friend-time.</p><p> </p><p>Movie nights were great. Kara always cherished the way Lena’s eyes sparkled behind thick-rimmed glasses, giving her eyes a rest from contacts as she gently teased Kara about her appetite or the alien menace Kara had vanquished that day. Time after time, Kara hid her fond amusement at Lena’s slow-growing sleepiness from food, wine, and Netflix as she leaned closer to Kara’s shoulder. When Lena gave in and dozed, sometimes drooling a little, on Kara’s shirt, Kara inhaled the warm, comforting scent of Lena’s hair. Then, when the movies had ended, Kara held her breath at the way Lena nuzzled into her neck as Kara lifted her and carried her to bed. Most of those idyllic nights, Lena slept curled-up and clutching Kara’s shirt, snuggled tight to her side all night long.</p><p> </p><p>Lena would always leave early in the morning after what she called their “unintended sleepovers,” needing to get back to her apartment and change before another 12-hour work day – but the easing of the worry lines around her eyes and mouth spoke of the benefit she gained from those single nights of uninterrupted sleep. As Lena waved to Kara, just before she clicked out the door in her high heels from the previous night, her mouth would crook in that particular smirk that Kara had realized was for her alone, the one that quirked Lena’s lips when Kara stopped by her office with lunch or they met for coffee at Noonan’s.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was proud… well, more like satisfied. Yeah, she was satisfied that she could be the one that gave Lena a modicum of peace from her frenetic schedule, was pleased to be the one refuge in Lena’s life.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, Lena wasn’t one to pocket-text, and Kara wasn’t <em>worried</em>, exactly… but she was concerned at the combination of nonsense and silence. She’d just pop in and make sure everything was ok. Lena had given her permission to visit whenever, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s boots clomped on the hardwood floor as she passed the open-frame kitchen, her reflection distorted as it slid across the stainless steel appliances. She’d only visited a few times, since Lena preferred to come over to Kara’s for movie nights. Kara tried to peer through the walls, a hopeless venture against the lead-lined walls. Even Lena’s heartbeat was hidden from her when Lena was home.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed at Lena’s former paranoia. Lena and Kara Zor-El had long come to an understanding, thankfully, despite the fights and cold shoulder treatment they’d both suffered through for a while, and Clark, well. Clark knew how Kara felt about his Luthor obsession and thus stayed away. Kara tugged off her boots before she walked deeper into the penthouse suite, her cape swishing gently behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Kara called again, but still heard no response from Lena. <em>Maybe she’s napping and pocket-dialed me?</em> Lena swore she never took naps but it was within the realm of possibility.</p><p> </p><p>Kara considered leaving, but then a sound from down the hall stopped her. It was muffled by the apartment’s impressive sound-proofing – Kara always had to prop open the leaded glass balcony door when she visited, in case she needed to <em>hear</em> an emergency in the city – but whatever she heard, it was coming from down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>The wood floor gave way to soft, white carpet, the thick pile almost bouncy underfoot. Kara could see that Lena’s bedroom door was ajar, light spilling through into the relative darkness of the hall. The sound repeated, clearer this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Kara picked up the pace. <em>Maybe she fell and hit her head? Was that text asking for help? Rao, humans are so fragile, I hope she’s-</em></p><p> </p><p>Kara pushed the door open and stopped breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s bedroom was on the corner of the building, and the nearly floor-to-ceiling glass walls transmitted the sunlight in a slash of brightness across Lena’s bed, with its dark red sheets the shade of Lena’s favorite lipstick, upon which Lena Luthor’s body was spread open like a banquet.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s tactical training catalogued the scene in a moment of suspended time. Lena Luthor, CEO, billionaire, doctor of engineering and biochemistry, <em>friend</em>, was tied up. Cuffs wrapped her wrists, pinioning them to the headboard, and a blindfold was wrapped around her head while bulky headphones shielded her ears.</p><p> </p><p>There was a short chain hanging from the locked cuffs, leading to a translucent shape. As Kara watched, a drop of water detached from the shape and fell to the sheet below. Kara squinted and saw that there was a key attached to the chain, encased within a lump of ice.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had seen supervillains do stranger things than give their victims a key, so Kara instinctively started forward to untie her friend. But then, her brain caught up to something she’d scanned without really noticing: Lena was almost naked.</p><p> </p><p>Kara staggered to a stop, feet from the bed. Lena’s breasts – full, pillowy breasts that fell heavily to the sides of her chest, gorgeous breasts (and when did Kara classify breasts as <em>gorgeous</em>) – were surmounted with metal clips that pinched behind her dark, swollen nipples.</p><p> </p><p>With great effort, Kara wrenched her gaze away from Lena’s breasts, but the next sight was somehow <em>worse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s ankles were tied to her thighs with black rope that twined around her limbs in a complicated, beautiful pattern. Her white, pristine skin puffed up between the strands, and the butterflied limbs were splayed apart, tied down to black straps that disappeared under the bed.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of black, satin panties clung to Lena’s hips. Something was sitting underneath them, a strange bulge that buzzed faintly in the quiet of the room, the only sound other than Lena’s – and Kara’s – harsh breaths. With a flash of X-ray vision, Kara saw that it was a mechanical object, L-shaped with the outer portion far, far smaller than what was <em>inside–</em></p><p> </p><p>Kara looked around wildly, trying to find the person who had done this to her friend, but no one else was here.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had a thought, a liquid sort of thought, something that shifted and slid in and out of focus. With effort, it barely formed itself into English.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is happening?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now that Kara had slowed down, she could see the infinitesimal, helpless rolling of Lena’s hips, the clench of her muscles under soft skin as she slowly writhed against the ropes. Lena was biting her lip, chewing on it, her whole body humming with tension. Her breasts, (<em>oh Rao)</em> her breasts moved softly, bouncing slowly with each shift and twist of her body.</p><p> </p><p>Kara swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>Kara almost jumped into the ceiling at Lena’s breathy word. She landed, staring down at the bed, her breaths coming in fits and starts. She felt hot all over, like she’d just absorbed the sunlight that strikes the entire Mojave Desert, her skin itchy under the suit. A strange ache began in her stomach and traveled south, clenching all the muscles along its path as it descended.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who is she talking to? Is someone controlling this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena's lips were pink and full, swollen. As Kara watched, Lena bit her own lip, hips trembling. Then Lena spoke again, her voice tight with strain, breaking in a way Kara had never heard (and immediately, strangely ached to hear again), "You're teasing me, I can't, please I want to come."</p><p> </p><p>Kara watched in mute, poleaxed fascination as Lena's hips pushed up, humping uselessly at the buzzing lump trapped underneath her panties. She could barely move against the ropes tying her to the bed, so it was just a rocking, helpless motion as she whined. "Please!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a scent to the room that Kara recognized, a spicy-sweet musk that she'd caught in particularly close moments with Lena, when they'd wrestled for the remote – Kara being super-careful not to use too much strength – or when she'd woken up spooning an already-awake Lena. Humans didn't like it when you mentioned how their bodies smell (unless it’s shampoo or perfume), so Kara hadn't given it much thought beyond that she liked the way Lena smelled. But now, with the source of that scent apparent in the soaked fabric of Lena's panties, Kara realized what it meant.</p><p> </p><p>The ache in Kara's gut twisted, thickening into something familiar and yet alien. She felt liquid dampening her panties, leaking into her pants. She realized that her clit was swollen and hard, her nipples were tight and sensitive under the super suit. She'd never felt quite like this, hot and itchy with the need to do something, feel something, bury her face in that <em>scent</em>– Kara clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms to try and stop the thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The buzzing decreased in intensity and Lena twisted, trying to get more contact. "No, please, I was so close. I've been so <em>good</em>, please, I need it!"</p><p> </p><p>The desperate, pleading words only made Kara’s pants situation worse. The idea of Lena being good, being good for Kara, set Kara’s body humming along despite her mind’s increasingly agitated urge to run away. Kara drifted closer to the bed against her own better judgement, wanting to do something, anything, to help. That was what Kara did, right? She <em>helped</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s thought from earlier repeated itself. <em><span class="u">What is happening</span>?</em></p><p> </p><p>Next to Lena, on the bed but just out of reach, Lena's phone was plugged in, the screen still lit up. Kara read the screen - an icon labeled "The Tease" was highlighted in blue, with an odd {{<strong>{}</strong>}} symbol next to it and a timer. A countdown. An hour and forty-five <em>minute</em> countdown.</p><p> </p><p>Heaving with her own huge, needy breaths, Kara took it all in – the bondage, the blindfold, the headphones, the key in a melting ice cube, the nipple clamps, the vibe in Lena's panties, the vibrator control program –</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, oh no, oh Rao! </em>Kara realized she was clutching her face with one hand, her eyes peeking through the fingers because she <em>couldn’t look away. </em></p><p> </p><p>Why, oh why, hadn't Kara realized that “private time” was an euphemism?! She’d barged into Lena’s apartment, intruded on her privacy, and <em>watched her masturbate. </em>Kara was <em>still</em> watching her masturbate. Panicked, upset by more than the idea of <em>leaving</em> her best friend while she <em>begged</em> for- (<em>Nope, nope, don’t think about it!</em>), Kara ignored the thrumming need in her gut and backed away, somehow unable to stop watching even as she fled.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kara reached the threshold of the room, however, something changed.</p><p> </p><p>The buzzing ramped up, undulating into sharp peaks, and Lena arched, her mouth twisting into a snarl of effort as her eyebrows drew together above the eyemask. Her voice stuttered and broke as she writhed.</p><p> </p><p>The words came tumbling out from between Lena’s lips. "Ohfuck, yes, please, please, I want to come for you, shit please it's sogood, don't stop, don'tstop, ohfuck <strong>Kara</strong> I’m gonna-" Lena’s voice broke and she grunted, her breath huffing out in waves as her body crunched and arched in turns, every muscle standing out against the bondage as she tensed, choking out a groaning cry with each breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kara fled. She raced through the apartment, barely remembered to slow down to open the balcony door – she'd broken L-Corp’s glass door once before – and launched herself into the sky. She flew up, up, up, until the air was thin, trying to flush the sound of Lena coming with Kara's name on her lips out of her mind. But with every second, that moment re-seared itself in her mind, recreating itself in full Technicolor, until Kara was panting from more than just a lack of oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>Lena – Kara’s best friend – had tied herself up, blindfolded herself, put on noise cancelling headphones, slid a vibrator into her – <em>oh Rao, <strong>inside</strong> herself</em> – turned on a program to make the vibrator tease her for <em>hours</em>, put clamps on her nipples, and locked her hands above her head with the key frozen in an ice cube, and fantasized about Kara – Kara, of all people! – teasing her until she had an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>And Kara…Kara <em>wanted to be the one teasing Lena to orgasm.</em></p><p> </p><p>"What the heck," Kara whispered to herself. "What. The. Heck."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/SmugMischief">@SmugMischief</a> </p><p>If you liked it, leave a little love below. And as always, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>